Tori vega and the seven little people
by MJ Lynn
Summary: spin off of Snowhite WARNING SOME IS REALLY STUPID BUT IN MY EYES FUNNY ONE SHOT


**_I know tons of you when you think of Beck and Tori (or Avan and Victoria) think of Aladdin but I wanted to do a modern spin off of Snow white so we'll see how this all works out (lord help me) also some of the music is from other stories I know but in my opinion they suit it okay don't judge…OH I FORGOT theres a few lines from a certain TV show *cough cough* once upon a time *cough cough* see if you can point them out! I own nothing!_**

_Once upon a time in a land far far away…_

Tori sighed as she pulled weeds in the garden, thinking about her prince who vowed to find her again. "I'll be back I promise." Played over and over again. She had met him while on a school trip to London, he was to be prince of England, and she had met on the street one day. They hit it off. She told him her address in case he ever wanted to come. He hadn't for years so she gave up.

* * *

Tori's mother sighed and looked at a poll online for who the most beautiful in the community. She growled when she saw Tori's name at the top and not hers. She had to get rid of her step daughter somehow. So she called a local man she knew from high school. "I want you to kill her." Tori's step mother growled and the man looked in shock.

"she's your step daughter but okay." The man sighed, he knew this girl, she was so sweet and innocent, but he had a job to do.

* * *

Tori smiled at the bunch of flowers she picked when she turned around and was horrified to see a man with a knife to her throat. "please don't kill me." she pleaded and the man sighed.

"why shouldn't I?" He asked and tears poured down Tori's cheeks.

"Because I have a full life to live yet." Tori replied and the man put down his knife and sighed.

"go get away and never come back." The man growled and Tori ran into the woods and kept running until she came upon a little house. She saw a deer and smiled, Tori had always been good with animals.

* * *

"hi fella I am not going to hurt you." Tori said softly as she held out a hand for the deer to smell. The deer nudged her hand showing that it trusted her. then all these birds and squirrels came out of the forest and Tori smiled.

"do you know if anyone lives here?" she asked and they nudged her into the house and she gasped at the mess.

"oh my step mother would have a fit about this I best clean it." She said and got to work. All the animals stared and Tori smiled.

"you can help out." She said and gave groups certain jobs. All of them began to clean.

"you know to make work a bit easier I normally sing a song." Tori said and all the animals nodded.

"somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue." Tori began to sing and all the animals whistled along as cleaned the little cottage.

Finally she finished cleaning and sighed. "I believe we have done well." Tori said, just then seven little people walked in and gasped. Tori's eyes went wide as she smiled.

* * *

" hello I am Victoria I am sorry I was wondering and I saw this little cottage so I thought if I cleaned it up maybe they would let me stay." Tori said quickly and one of the little people stepped forward and stuck their hand out.

"I am Happy and this is sleepy, he is always tired." Happy said and Tori shook both of their hands and smiled warmly.

"lovely to meet you." She replied and both smiled.

"that is grumpy he is always well Grumpy." Happy said and Tori laughed as she shook his hand.

"pleasure to meet you Grumpy." Tori said and Grumpy crossed his arms.

"that is bashful, he isn't much of a talker." Happy whispered and Tori smiled and shook Bashful's hand.

"hello Bashful it's nice to meet you." Tori said and Bashful smiled and blushed. Tori turned back to happy.

"that is Dopey he isn't the brightest of the bunch." Happy said and Tori laughed and shook Dopey's hand.

"hello Victoria." Dopey said and Tori smiled.

"hello Dopey I think we may get along well." Tori laughed and Dopey smiled.

"that is sneezy, he has allergies to a lots of things." Happy said and Tori smiled and shook Sneezy's hand.

"hello ACHOO Victoria." Sneezy said and Tori laughed.

"bless you Sneezy." Tori replied and Happy smiled.

"lastly that is doc he's real smart." Happy said proudly and Tori laughed and shook doc's hand.

"pleasure to meet you Miss. Victoria." Doc said very formally. Tori smiled.

"pleasure to meet you Doc." Tori replied and Happy smiled.

"you may stay here if you like, we work at the mines all day." Happy said and Tori smiled.

* * *

Tori's stepmother looked at the poll and gasped, Tori wasn't dead. If she was her name would be off the list. She slammed her fist into the desk and screamed. "HECTOR." Her new servant rushed by her side.

"yes Miss. Vega?" Hector said quickly.

"get me the bottle, an apple, a cape, and a walker NOW." Tori's mother growled. Hector ran off to get the supplies, little did she know that Tori's best friend Cat had listened in and gasped.

"I must warn the prince." She whispered and ran off to her cell phone and frantically called the number.

"hey Cat what's up?" Beck asked.

"it's Victoria she's ran away from her step mother who sent someone to kill her and now she's going to poison her you have to hurry." Cat spoke frantically and Beck growled.

"I'm on my way." Beck said and hung up.

* * *

Tori whistled as she swept the sidewalk clean when she saw an old woman walk up to her. Tori smiled warmly. "hello Miss how may I help you?" Tori asked.

"oh I was wondering if you would like an apple?" the old woman asked and Tori nodded.

"oh no thank you I just ate a few minutes ago so I'm not too hungry." Tori replied but the woman shoved the apple in her hands.

"when you do get hungry here's a snack have a good day now." The elderly woman said and ran off. Tori looked at the apple and shrugged her shoulders and took a bite. Then the world felt dizzy then everything went black.

The little people had just come back from a day of mining and gasped when they saw their beloved Victoria lying on the ground. Doc ran and grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. "she's gone." Doc mumbled and all of them silently cried. Even Grumpy let out a few tears. The animals and little people built her a pure glass coffin setting on a long stool covered in Tori's favorite flowers. Red roses, white daisies and other assorted flowers. It was beautiful, they put Tori in her finest clothing, a dress to her knees, strapless and pure white, and weaved flowers to create a crown in her hair. They laid her hands on her chest with roses underneath. Finally they closed the coffin and all looked at it one final time.

* * *

Hooves pounded against the ground as Beck, prince of England rode as fast as he could to where it's believed Tori was. When he got there he saw entire scene. "no please I can't be too late." Beck whimpered as he got off the horse and ran to the glass coffin.

"I'm afraid so." Doc said, all the little people moving to reveal the beloved girl. Beck took a step towards her.

"no it can't be." Beck replied as he touched the top of the coffin.

"I'm sorry she's gone." Grumpy growled and Happy rubbed his back the way Tori did whenever he got angry. Beck looked at all of them.

"may I say goodbye?" Beck asked and all of them nodded and took the lid off. Beck caressed her cheek. "My beautiful Tori I am so sorry I didn't make it sooner this is all my fault." Beck began to get choked up as he recited an old American poem Tori told him of once. "I'll love you forever I'll like you for always as long as I'm living my love you will be." Tears fell down Beck's cheek when he saw she had on the locket he had given her the day she left. "I will always love you Tor no matter what." With that Beck leaned down and gently kissed her lips. As he pulled away Tori's eyes fluttered as she looked around.

"you found me." Tori smiled as Beck took he hand and helped her sit up.

"you ever doubted I would?" Beck asked and smiled.

"well truthfully the glass coffin gave me pause." Tori said and both of them laughed softly.

"well you will never have to worry I will always find you." Beck replied and helped Tori out of the coffin and hugged each of the little persons.

* * *

A few years later

"I do." Tori said and smiled at Beck. She was finally getting married. Tori smiled through the kiss and clung to Beck. This was a major event it was on TV EVERYWHERE. She was a princess now. Every little girls dream. She leaned over during the reception and whispered.

"_and they all lived happily ever after the end."_

* * *

**_I love comments remember sorry I haven't been updating stories, I am now scared to open my inbox for comments because of "omg what have you done to Beck." In we found love. I AM SORRY OKAY. I just wrote the way I do… sorry… *head down ashamed*_**


End file.
